The present invention relates to an inkjet printing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inkjet printing device having a wiper blade used to wipe ink off a nozzle surface.
Inkjet printing devices configured to eject ink from nozzles formed on an inkjet head and to have a wiper blade for wiping the ink off a nozzle surface have been widely used. Each of Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. 2000-153622 and No. 2000-280484 discloses such an inkjet printing device. To prevent ejection of the ink from being affected by residual ink remaining on the nozzle surface, the inkjet printing device is configured to wipe the residual ink off the nozzle surface by the wiper blade.
The inkjet printing device further includes a purge mechanism which has a suction cap and a pump. When the inkjet head is moved at a position at which the suction cap contacts the inkjet head, residual ink remaining on the nozzle surface is removed by suction power of the pump.